Episode 018 (Orion)
Goujin Stands on the Field ( 、フィールドに つ, Goujin, Fīrudo ni Tatsu) is the eighteenth episode of the Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin anime. Summary Inazuma Japan continue their match against Soccer Zatsugidan. With the help of Nishikage Seiya and Saginuma Osamu, Endou Mamoru is now able to stop Li Hao's Tenkuu Hayabusadan with their combination technique, The Asura. However, Inazuma Japan now struggle with scoring goals since Soccer Acrobatic Troupe stops all their techniques. Kudou Michiya then decides to let Goujin Tetsunosuke play, who makes his debut for the team. Can he help the team out? Plot The episode starts in the middle of the match between Soccer Zatsugidan and Inazuma Japan. While Inazuma Japan's new catch hissatsu, The Asura, is able to block the other team's shoots, they are not able to score. To make matters worse, Soccer Acrobatic Troupe introduces a new tactic, Shourinji Kousoku Juuhachijin, which keeps Inazuma Japan from scoring. Haizaki and Kira Hiroto try to shoot and score, but their shoots are blocked by Ryuujin Tessen and Bakugui Shishi. To solve the problem, Coach Kudou replaces Hiroto with Goujin Tetsunosuke. Just before entering the field, Goujin has a flashback. He remembers feeling frustrated that he is never chosen to be on the field in the previous matches, and complaining to Zhao Jinyun about it. The coach tells him that his Fire Lemonade is too weak against the world. Puzzled, he then talks to Endou during practice, and shoots using Fire Lemonade. Endou catches the shoot without a hissatsu, even with the added "splash." Nosaka then explains to Goujin that even though the shoot hissatsu is strong and fast, it lacks weight, much like the light carbonation in soda. To assist him, Nosaka and his assistant, Ichihoshi, suggest a new plan of training: Goujin needs to dribble to the summit of Mount Fuji to watch the sunrise. While dribbling, he sees a tiny old woman sitting by a sign, and she says that her neighbors left her, since she could not walk, to go see the sunrise at the summit. Goujin kind-heartedly offers to carry her up Mount Fuji, and she grabs onto his back as he keeps dribbling. After a while, they come across yet another tiny old woman identical to the first, in need of the same thing. Goujin inhales sharply and agrees to carry both, and keeps dribbling. A little later, another old woman appears beside a house, and Goujin also offers to carry her while dribbling. The three women, before going, tie a rope to Goujin to a few tires, and they sit on the tires, increasing the weight he needs to bear. As he dribbles, it starts to rain, and he struggles hard but succeeds in dragging the weight behind him. By dawn, as the sun comes up, the three women are reunited with their families as everyone looks at the beautiful view. Suddenly, Coach Jinyun shows up, riding a helicopter and comments on Goujin's hard work, and the women also vow to support him in the Football Frontier. Goujin then arrives on the field, and Kudou orders that they pass the ball to him. At first, the ball was quickly stolen by the Soccer Acrobatic Troupe, but by Nosaka's orders, Asuto steals the ball back by using Inabikari Dash. Nosaka finds that Asuto's hissatsu speed eliminates the two clone projections of the opponents. The ball is quickly passed to Goujin, who scores a goal with his new hissatsu: Fire Lemonade Rising, which breaks through Ryuujin Tessen and Bakugui Shishi. Everyone congratulates Goujin and is extremely happy for his powerful shoot. Li Hao watches this, silently commends Goujin, and Coach Zhao Jinyun calls a Chinese member for the main dish, using this secret technique, that is even better than the ones they've used before. Major events *Inazuma Japan continue their match against Soccer Zatsugidan. *Goujin Tetsunosuke makes his debut for Inazuma Japan. Debut Characters *'Hana' *'Matsu' *'Ume' Hissatsu/Tactics used Hissatsu * * * * * * (Debut) * (Flashback) * * (Debut) Tactics * Shourinji Kousoku Juuhachijin (Debut) * Banri no Choujou Proverb Tetsunosuke Soccer means aiming for the goal while carrying everyone's hopes on you! Navigation Category:Orion episodes